


A Steamy Confession

by CurlyBookWriter94



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Confession, F/M, First Time, I’m not good with tags, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyBookWriter94/pseuds/CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: Miroku quite frankly is tired of Inuyasha’s bad mood and frustrated behavior and taking it out on the group ever since Naraku had disappeared. He wants things to go back to normal so he decides to use Kagome for a silly plan that he had come up with. However, will it backfire? Will there be consequences if the hot headed hanyo founds out what he was planning? Damn it all he’s willing to risk it.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	A Steamy Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I owe nothing from Inuyasha. Just the plot :)

Kagome sighed in relief when she had pulled up her skirt after using the bathroom that was further out from the campsite in the forest. She shivered when she felt a cool breeze blew around her, the wind blowing her raven hair around her face before settling down on her shoulder. 

They’ve been traveling the countryside these past few weeks in search of more jewel shards and to try and find the evil demon Naraku. However, Naraku had disappeared, leaving no trace of his demonic energy anywhere in site and since his disappearance, it has been difficult for the team to find him. So, Kagome suggested a small break for the night to take a breather and rest for the rest of the evening. 

If she had remembered correctly she thought she saw a small hot spring earlier and it’s not even that far from camp! Maybe she could warm up a little before going to bed. Ah, she sure do love a good hot spring!

She hummed happily when she made her way back to the campsite, smiling warmly at her friends Miroku, Sango and Shippo all huddled together around a small fire that all of them had made earlier when they had arrived to keep themselves warm during this slightly chilly night. 

“Hi guys, I’m back from the bathroom!” she told them, placing a hand on her hip when she noticed a certain hot headed silver haired hanyo not among the group when she had looked around. “Has anyone seen Inuyasha anywhere?” she asked, raising an curious eyebrow.

Miroku smiled kindly at the young girl in front of him, trying to decide if he should tell her exactly where he is or play a game instead. Because quite frankly, he was tired of Inuyasha’s attitude and frustration over Naraku’s disappearance. He’s been taking it out on everyone in the group and Miroku doesn’t know how long he could take this from him. He wants Inuyasha to go back to his normal self and maybe he could with a small help of Kagome, someone that everyone knows that Inuyasha trusts the most. However, will his plan work? Or will it backfire on him instead? He decided to test the waters and chuckled at her. “Uh, he went out hunting earlier. Why? Are you looking for him?”

He tried his best to avoid looks that he was receiving from the little fox demon and the beautiful demon slayer next to him. He truly hopes that they would understand what he was doing. He would definitely explain it to them once Kagome leaves. 

Kagome hummed thoughtfully, tapping her hip with a finger. Maybe she could enjoy a nice, relaxing evening in the hot spring after all! “I see, well earlier before coming here, I noticed a small hot spring that’s not far from here. It’s also kind of chilly tonight so I thought I would dip in for a little bit to warm up! Is that alright with you guys?”

Miroku beamed excitedly, he could use this in his advantage after all! He cleared his throat as he tried his best to once again, avoid the looks that he was receiving from Sango and Shippo. He waved the girl off with a hand, dismissing her. “Go, go! We will be fine here!”

Kagome nodded at him and quickly ran over to grab her yellow backpack that was on the ground nearby. She grabbed one of its straps before she swung it over her shoulder and waved at her friends goodbye. “I’ll be back soon guys!” she told them before walking further out into the forest, humming quietly to herself, feeling excited about trying out the hot spring. 

Miroku whistled happily in content as he used his hands to warm himself up by the fire. “You two can stop giving me looks now.” 

Sango punched him in the arm, frustrated at the monk. “Why did you lie to her Miroku? You know that’s not where Inuyasha had went.” she told him, frowning at him. “What are you planning?”

Shippo crossed his little arms across his chest and huffed at his friend. “Yea, Miroku! He went to the hot springs! Kagome’s going to be really mad at you when she finds out that you lied to her!” 

Miroku cleared his throat. “Now, now, let’s not get all worked up. Inuyasha has been feeling frustrated lately. I truly hope that you guys had noticed at how tense and angry he’s been right? Ever since Naraku disappeared?” He asked them with a sigh, shaking his head. “You guys know that Kagome would be the only one to help him calm down and to help him feel more of himself again.” He explained, cocking his head to the side, praying that they know what he’s trying to do. “Please tell me that you know what I mean.”

Sango crossed her arms, scoffing at him with a roll of her eyes. “That doesn’t mean that you should meddle!”

Miroku pursed his lips at her, rubbing the back of his head. “I’m not meddling at all! I’m just… tired of Inuyasha’s yelling and I know for a fact that you guys are too.” 

Shippo looked back and forth at the two older adults, crossing his arms across his chest. “I get it now! You are going to use Kagome! Because he’s in loveeeeee with her! He’ll totally listen to her and do whatever she says! Nice plan Miroku!” 

Miroku and Sango looked at each other, baffled at the fox demon. 

Sango huffed and threw up her hands in frustration, having enough of Miroku’s silly games. “Whatever Miroku, just don’t come crying to me if Inuyasha found out and beat the crap out of you.” 

To be honest with himself, Miroku haven’t thought about the consequences if Inuyasha had found out what he was doing. He shivered at the thought but quickly shook the thought out of his mind. “That won’t happen.” He told her confidently with a shrug of his shoulder. “Trust me. This will work.” 

Kagome hummed softly to herself as she made her way over to the hot spring. She got behind a bush to remove her green and white school uniform and folded them nearly on the ground next to her feet. She quickly wrapped her arms around herself, feeling her whole body shivering at the cool breeze that blew around her and looked around her surroundings once more before she finally stepped out into the clearing of the hot steaming hot spring. 

She moaned quietly when her body started to warm up the more she walked closer to the spring. She hesitantly used her foot to test the water, sighing in content at how warm the water temperature was before finally stepping in fully, groaning deeply as her muscles loosened up from the tightness from walking all day. 

“This is heaven I swear.” She whispered to herself, moving around in the spring to find a good spot to sit and relax. 

She gasped when she noticed a shadowy figure nearby at one of the edges of the spring. She chewed nervously at her lower lip as she made her way slowly to get a better view. Her brown eyes widen in shock when she saw that it was the silver haired hanyo Inuyasha laying back on the edge of the spring. She noticed that his long hair was spread out on top of the water and he had his arms propped up on the edge . Her eyes squinted and noticed that his head was leaned forward with his dog ears dropped low and he had never once looked up when she had saw him. 

“He’s asleep!” She whispered, blushing in embarrassment as she continued to stare at his sleepy form before closing her eyes tightly. “I-I should get out of here before he wakes up.” 

She turned away from the sleeping hanyo and began the process of moving away from him before she stopped suddenly to steal another a glance at him once more and sighed as she looked at his cute droopy ears at the top of his head. 

She never told anyone this, but when she first met Inuyasha a little while ago after finding him up against the Tree of Ages with Kikyo’s arrow stuck in his chest, she actually reached up to play with his ears and ever since that day, she had never touched them again. Right now, as she stared at those droopy ears of his, she has this sudden and weird urge to touch them again. 

She gulped as she continued to think about it, knowing that he could wake up at any moment. She knows that this could potentially be a horrible idea but she couldn’t shake this urge to touch his cute ears. Should she dare go and try to touch them before he wakes up? 

She held her breath as she slowly made her way over towards him. After she had gotten closer to him, she reached up slowly with a hand all the while keeping a sharp eye on his sleeping form before she gently used two fingers to lightly touched one of his ears. She breathed a sigh of relief when the urge had left her system and turned away from him. 

She should really get out here before he wakes up. She truly thought that she was going to be alone in the hot springs but it turns out it’s not the case. She doesn’t know why Miroku had lied to her. He could’ve easily told her that he was at the hot spring. 

“I really should get out of here now since that’s out of my system.” She told herself, turning away from the sleeping hanyo. 

“Any reason why the hell were you touching my ear just now, woman?” 

Kagome jumped at Inuyasha’s voice, forcing her to turn back around to face him, blushing in embarrassment. “S-Sorry! I was told that the hot spring was unoccupied! Um, I’m heading out I promise! Don’t mind me,” she told him with a nervous laugh, turning away quickly when she saw him moving towards her, standing up in the water which revealed his toned muscles. 

Granted, it was not the first time that she had saw him naked. It had happened twice both on accident never intentionally.   
She tried to move further away from him with her arms wrapped tightly around her. Even though it wouldn’t be the first time that he saw her naked either both on accident as well. However, she still doesn’t want him to see her naked in any shape or form, no matter how times it was an accident on both parts. 

She made it to the edge of the spring and was about to get out when she felt Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, forcing her to face him. She tried her best to avoid his amber stare. 

“You should’ve left when you saw me in the hot spring,” he told her lowly. “But you touched my ear instead. Why? And why did no one told you where I was beforehand?”

Kagome briefly looked up at him before looking back down at the water, swallowing nervously. “M-Miroku told me that you were out hunting.” She told him honestly with shaky breaths.”I’m extremely sorry for touching your ear. That was wrong of me.”

Inuyasha stared at her for a few moments before letting go of her wrist and crossed his arms firmly against his chest, scowling. “That fucking monk, I’ll kill him I swear,” he muttered. He backed away from Kagome, giving her space from him and sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just..” he started, rolling his eyes. “Just stay over here and I’ll be over there. Okay?” He told her, pointing at the spot where he was earlier before she had interrupted. 

Kagome nodded, sighing as she watched him moved back over to where he was before. She watched him sunk lowly in the water to where you could only see his ears and eyes. She chewed at her lower lip and shook her head. 

She chewed her lower lip as she continued to stare at him, confused as to why he didn’t fully try and kicked her out even after she told him that she had touched his ear. This is wrong, she should definitely get out of here so he could have better privacy. 

She turned away and was about to get out when his voice stopped her in her tracks. 

“Where are you going Kagome?”

She gulped as she turned to look at him, blushing. “I can’t stay in here with you. Isn’t this a bit uncomfortable?” She asked, gesturing a hand between them for emphasis. 

Inuyasha scoffed at her as he shook his head. “You and I both know that it’s not the first time that we saw each other naked.” He told her with a slight blush on his cheeks, clearing his throat. 

Kagome blushed in embarrassment once more. “That’s not the point here Inuyasha! It happened on accident! This isn’t an accident! I should really get out here.” She told him, turning around and was about to get out of the hot spring. His voice stopped her again. 

“Kagome.. please.”

Kagome’s breath got caught in her throat when she turned around, standing still when she watched him moving over towards her, standing over a few feet from her.

“I actually like having you around me,” Inuyasha told her honestly with a small sigh. “Especially with everything going on. I’ve been feeling angry and frustrated with Naraku disappearing without a trace.” He growled lowly in his throat, his ear twitching sideways. “We almost had him,” he told her, baring his teeth in frustration. “We almost had him and he fucking disappeared!” 

Kagome stared at him in silence, watching him close his eyes tightly, looking away from her. She had noticed him becoming distant from the others, not saying anything to anyone , especially her. She had noticed him arguing with their friends a lot more recently as well. Is that way he came to the hot spring? To clear his mind? To calm down?

She wants to help in anyway she could. She truly hates it when he shuts down and not at least try and talk to her. She wants to go over to him and to try and comfort him somehow. She looked down at her body and shivered. She shouldn’t go near him, especially since she is naked. 

Screw it.

Kagome walked over towards the frustrated hanyo slowly, reaching out a hand hesitantly to gently stroke his cheek. She smiled when she watched him leaning into her touch, his ears drooping lowly. “We will get him Inuyasha. We will find Naraku and the rest of the jewel shards. Just please don’t shut anyone out when you are frustrated,” she told him softly with a sigh. “Promise me that you won’t do that again, Inuyasha.”

All he could do at that very moment was smile at her in response and she smiled back in return and two fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments just staring into each eyes. 

He held his breath and without thinking, he used a clawed hand to lift up her wrist, making sure to never breaking eye contact from her when he brought it closer to his lips, lightly kissing it, letting one of fangs to graze gently on her pulse, causing her to gasp in surprise. 

“Thank you Kagome, for calming me down.. for always being there for me when I needed it the most,” he whispered to her, trailing her hand down on his chest where his heart was located and pulled her closer to him with a pull from her wrist. “I seriously don’t know what I would do without you, Kagome.”

Kagome was at lost for words as well as shocked with surprise at how close they were. He pulled her towards his body! He kissed her wrist and she could’ve swore that she had felt one of his fangs graze at her pulse! This is bad, really bad! She needs to get out of here before the two of them do something that they might regret later! No matter what feelings that she has for him, she doesn’t want him to regret doing anything that he’s not ready for because of his feelings for Kikyo that still looms over him. 

She quickly withdrew her hand from his and backed away from him. “I think that I should really get out of here,” she told him, avoiding his stare. She gasped when her back hit the edge of the spring. “Ouch,” she muttered, rubbing her upper back with a hand, wincing at the slight pain. 

“Are you alright?” Inuyasha asked her quietly, moving towards her. He stopped in his movements when he saw her holding up a hand to stop him from coming closer to her. “What’s wrong?” He asked, frowning when he caught a whiff of salt of water in the air. 

Kagome used a hand to wipe away her tears that had started to fall, avoiding his concerned stare. “This is wrong. I can’t be in here with you Inuyasha. You should’ve kicked me out earlier but you didn’t! You’re confusing me!” She shook her head fast and wrapped her arms around herself tightly, trying to keep herself from shivering. “Just what are you thinking right now, Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha balled up a fist and growled lowly in his throat in frustration. She’s right.. what was he thinking right now? To be perfectly honest, he knew that she was nearby the hot spring earlier. He knows her scent anywhere.. vanilla and jasmine. It’s a very distinctive smell and it’s very hard to miss. He could’ve woke up when he had felt her touch his ear but he didn’t at that moment. However, he just stood there silently with his head down, pretending to be asleep, letting her touch it. 

He narrowed his eyes as he glanced down at the steamy water, absently touching it with his clawed finger, clenching his teeth together tightly as he listened to her cry. Damnit, he hates it when she cries, especially if it’s about him. 

What was he thinking? Why didn’t he push her to leave the hot spring? Why does he always feel so calm whenever she’s near? Or why does he always get upset when she gets kidnapped or nearly killed whenever they encounter a demon that held a jewel shard? Why is it that every time that she leaves to go to her Era, he gets in a bad mood until she returns? And why without thinking, bit her wrist and nearly pricked it with one of his fang? 

His amber eyes widen in shock when he finally looked up at her crying flushed face. It hit him, it finally hit him. He’s in love with Kagome. A different kind of love from what he had felt with the priestess Kikyo. No, this is true love and he has to tell her. However, he has no time for love right now, he has a mission to complete. He needs to defeat Naraku once and for all and find all the jewel shards. He doesn’t have time for love, because it can be used against him and doesn’t want anything to happen to Kagome. 

Inuyasha growled lowly in his throat, feeling confused and angry all over again. What should he do? 

Kagome could tell that he was deep in thought, his teeth was bared and clenched together tightly, his eyes was narrowed as he stared at the water, playing with it with a clawed finger. She wants to know what he was thinking about. She took several deep breaths as she wiped away her tears with her hands and was about to open her mouth to ask him what he was thinking about when his head snapped up to look at her dead in the eye. 

She was highly confused as to why he was staring at her so deeply. She quickly looked away from his stare, holding her breath when she heard him coming close to her again. She knows that she should get out of the hot spring but couldn’t not when he had gotten closer to her once more, reaching out a hand to bring her closer against him, leaning down close to her neck, not saying anything. 

“Inu…Inuyasha?” She asked, widening her eyes when she felt his hot breath near her ear. “What are you doing?”

Inuyasha knew that he has to tell her. However, he was never great at expressing himself with words or telling people how he truly feels. He shows his expressions by actions something that he knows all too well. He wants to show her how he truly feels about her but is afraid that she would turn him away. 

He wanted to grab her shoulder but decided it against it. He didn’t want to force her to anything that she doesn’t want to do, that’s why he didn’t grab hold of her shoulder just in case she truly wants to get away. 

“K-Kagome,” he whispered against her ear, breathing heavily against it. “I’m never good with words or expressing of how I feel to others,” he told her with a sigh, grinding his teeth together. “I would always express myself by actions. I would like to show you if you are okay with it.”

Kagome couldn’t breath, couldn’t even speak or even utter a respond to him. She knows what he was trying to say without really saying it. She knows that it was his way of confessing to her, something that she had secretly wanted for a long time. Is she ready to fully to accept him? Something that she truly wants? 

She chewed her lower lip, wanting so badly to tell him to show her but there’s still one thing that’s on her mind and she has to know once and for all his true answer about her question. 

“What about Kikyo?”

Inuyasha’s ears twitched at the name and sighed, pulling back slightly from his position from her neck to look at her. He could clearly that she had a worried look on her face, her cheeks flushed in red, her eyes wet and glazed from her tears. 

Kagome gulped at his stare, getting mentally prepared for his answer. She held her breath as she watched him opened and closed his mouth several times. 

“I-I,” he started to tell her, balling up his fists when he looked away from her, biting his lower lip until his lower lip started to bleed from his fang. He sighed deeply as he looked back up at her. “I want you Kagome,” he told her finally, reaching up a hand to gently run his fingers through her raven hair before he used a claw finger to lifted her chin up. “I only want you. I’m in love with you, Kagome.” 

That’s what she needed to hear. Those are the exact words that Kagome’s been dying to hear from him. She stared deeply into his amber gaze, tears falling all over again as he leaned down to finally kiss her on the lips.

The young miko and hanyo breathed heavily as the two broke apart before leaning back in to kiss each other again, this time longer and deeper with tongues battling for dominance in their mouths. 

Kagome shrieked into Inuyasha’s mouth when she felt him grabbed her upper thighs to wrap her legs tightly around his waist, hoisting her up against to him to place her on top of the edge of the hot spring. 

“Kagome,” Inuyasha whispered when he broke the kiss, breathing heavily as he leaned over against her neck, using his tongue to lick her pulse, causing her to moan. “I can smell it,” he told her, kissing down her neck and down at her clavicle, groaning when he caught a whiff of spice that’s mixed with her usual scent of jasmine and vanilla. “Your arousal, it’s a spicy smell mixed in with jasmine and vanilla.”

Kagome whimpered when she felt his fangs grazing on her neck. She could tell that he was being careful to not prick her skin with his fangs. She chewed her lower lip when she felt his lips travel down towards her clavicle, shivering when she felt his hands rubbing on her breasts, his claws playing with her nipples. 

“Vanilla and jasmine?” She muttered, moaning when she could feel his breath on her left breast, his hot and warm tongue playing with her harden nipple. She gasped in pleasure as she quickly wrapped her legs around his shoulders, leaning her head back, feeling her eyes rolling in the back of her head in pure pleasure. “I-Is that what I usually smell like, Inuyasha?” 

Inuyasha chuckled lowly against her nipple, lapping it with his tongue while biting it with his fang at the same time. “Yes, Kagome. That’s what you usually smell like and more right now.” He moaned against her breast when his shaft started to become tighter each time she would moan or whimper at his touch. 

He run his hand down her body, stopping at her hip to grab it and used his mouth to kiss down towards her navel and at her stomach. His nostrils flared open when her smell of arousal becoming stronger as he moved his lips towards her core. He truly wants to know what she would taste like with his mouth on her folds. He paused at her entrance to look at her wanting her permission first, however, her head was leaned back and not looking at him. “Kagome.”

Kagome looked down, blushing when she saw at how close Inuyasha’s face was to her core, watching him lick his lips as if asking for he’s permission before continuing. She chewed on the inside of her cheek, nervous about what he would think after he, uh, continues. 

She took a deep breath and nodded for him to continue to what he was doing, closing her eyes tightly when she could feel his tongue licking down at her slick folds, moaning out his name in a whimper. 

She tastes like heaven to Inuyasha. Absolute heaven! He couldn’t believe at how well Kagome had tasted on his tongue! His ears twitched when he heard her moan out his name in pleasure as he used his tongue to lick at her juicy folds. He badly wished that he could use his fingers but couldn’t because he doesn’t want her to get hurt by his sharp claws. His ear perked up when he came up with an idea. However will it work? 

He removed his tongue and quickly bit two of claws and used one of fingers to gently place it inside in her folds, causing Kagome to yell out his name. He twisted his finger inside her core and used another one to stretch it. He grunted when he could feel her grab his hair tightly with her fingers. 

“Inuyasha! Ugh, please,” she screamed at him, moaning in pleasure, looking down at him with half closed lids. 

Inuyasha smirked at her as he used another finger to enter her folds, loving the facial expressions that she was making the more he played with her entrance. He chuckled lowly in his throat. “Please what, Ka-Go-Me? Use your words.”

Kagome panted heavily as she thought about what she wants to happen next. She could feel herself coming close but she doesn’t want to end just yet. She chewed nervously at her lower lip, blushing madly red as she thought about what would it be like if Inuyasha was inside her. That’s what she wanted right now, before she comes just by his fingers. 

“I-I want you inside me, please Inuyasha.” She whispered to him, closing her eyes tightly. 

Inuyasha hummed when he had removed his fingers from her core and brought his fingers that was covered in her juices, licking it off with his tongue. “You want me inside you?” He asked her, using a hand to start stroking himself under the water, grinding his teeth together. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes, please.” She told him, staring at him in awe as she watched him stroke himself in the water. “I need you inside me. Now.”

“Keh, well in that case move back a little.” 

Kagome did as she was told and moved back a little on the edge so Inuyasha could get out of the hot spring, trying her best to avoid looking down at his long and curved shaft that he was holding in his hand, slowly stroking it as he hovered above her, smirking at her. 

“Are you truly sure about this Kagome?” He asked her one last time, leaning down over her, bringing one of her legs to hook over his hip to bring his body closer to hers. “You can back out at any time.” 

Instead of responding to him, Kagome reached out with her arms to wrap them around his neck to bring his face closer to hers to give him a chaste kiss on his lips, telling him without words that she wants this and that she wants him. 

Inuyasha growled when he used a hand to grab the tip of his shaft, placing the tip at her entrance and looked at her, smiling at her. “Are you ready?” 

Kagome closed her eyes tightly, getting mentally prepared for the pain that would come in any second and nodded at him, letting him know that she was ready for him. 

They moaned out each other’s name when Inuyasha had slowly entered her tight slick folds, panting heavily at the new sensation the two of them were feeling. 

Kagome gasped when she felt a slight pain inside of her but it quickly subsided once she had gotten used to him being inside of her entrance. “Inuyasha, move please, move,”

Inuyasha groaned once he had started to thrust inside her in small movements, moaning when he felt her walls tightening around him. “Wrap your other leg around me,” he commanded her cursing quietly as Kagome did what she was told. “Fuck, Kagome,” 

He lifted her up in a sitting position once her other leg was wrapped around his waist and used a hand to grab hold her shoulder, being careful not to prick her skin with his claws. 

Kagome moaned out his name over and over with each thrust, trying to hold herself longer as she could feel herself becoming close to her release at any moment but she doesn’t want this to end any time soon, not when she’s enjoying herself.

Without thinking, she accidentally scratched his back with her fingernails when she went to wrap her arms around him, causing Inuyasha to grunt in pain. She gasped. “I’m-I’m sorry!”

Inuyasha growled lowly in his throat as he nibbled at her lower ear. “Don’t be,” he told her, chuckling at her. “That actually felt good. Are you close?”

“Yes, I am. What about you, Inuyasha?”

He nodded his head against her neck, trying to hold himself in little longer but knew at any second it would end soon. “I don’t want this to end, not when you feel good Kagome.”

Kagome whimpered at his next thrust, gasping as she could feel herself becoming closer. “I don’t either, I want this to last forever but I’m getting close, please move faster.”

Inuyasha clenched his teeth together as he thrusted in and out of her in fast quick movements, moaning out her name in pure pleasure when the two of them finally come together at the same time. 

“Fuck.” Inuyasha muttered, kissing Kagome on the lips, panting out of breath as he pulled himself out from her entrance and laid her down gently on the ground, smiling down at her as he lay on top of her bouncy breasts. “Kagome,” he muttered into her chest as his eyes started to grew heavy. “I love you.” He told her, closing his eyes. 

Kagome smiled at his sleepy form on top of her and couldn’t help herself when she started to play with one of ears again with a pinky finger. “I love you too, Inuyasha. But we should really get back before the others starts to worry.”

She blushed when she heard him chuckle against her chest. “Let them worry, I’m too comfortable right now to move, your breasts are so comfy to lay on.” 

Kagome sighed as she listened to his soft breathing against her, smiling down at the sleeping hanyo. “Not sure if I should be thanking Miroku, or be mad at him for what he did. Thank you, Miroku.” She muttered quietly to herself.

“Keh, did you just thanked the stupid monk? I’m gonna kill him when we get back.”

Kagome rolled her eyes. “Please don’t Inuyasha. He was just trying to help in a weird way.”

He scoffed at her. “Whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you guys think of my one shot!:)


End file.
